


Something fluffy comes

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi and Naruto have their own fluffy life





	Something fluffy comes

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of fluffy kitty! I saw the vid on tumblr and I was looking to do another catbased Naruto domestic fic but not like this lol but it fit what I had in mind so ENJOY [Fluff](https://natsdorf.com/post/164365870183/on-my-way)

Sharing an apartment was nice, having someone to come home to was better than Naruto had ever dreamed. Kakashi had wanted an actual house but Naruto believed in one step at a time. He was not turning down Kakashi, never that but he liked living together in an apartment before a house. A house meant more room and he knew what he wanted room for. They were not ready yet.

That did not stop them from getting creative though. While having Kakashi pull down his mask and smile at him like the dork he was at the end of a day was something Naruto lived for. Sometimes getting home before Kakashi was nice too. He had another love of his life and she was gorgeous.

Kakashi said he spoiled her but how could he not? She was just everything he needed at the end of the day. There was something about a fluffy cat that made him smile and his brain turn to mush. Kakashi could turn his brain to much pretty easy to with a smile, a grin or a kiss but Naruto at the end of the day was a cat person. He just adored the fluffy tail, the big eyes and the soft mews. The loud mews, the little paws. He was obsessed and he did not even care.

He got to his knees in the entry way and opened his arms in welcome. His ginger darling with her fat fluffy body and short legs. He laughed as she toddled towards him her fur moving with every step. He lowered himself enough that she was able to lean up for their greeting. “Hey baby.” Naruto cooed, he felt the day’s exhaustion melt away from him. “You were good today? Were you lonely today? I’m home now yes I am yes I am!” He pressed kisses to her nose and the top of her soft ginger head as he scooped her up and carried her in his arms. He chuckled at the head that forced it’s way under his chin and began to purr loudly. “I missed you too.” He smiled as he walked with her in his arms.

She was their cat, their little Sashy and he doted on her only a little bit more than Kakashi did. She had gotten fat from all the fish Kakashi kept feeding her. She knew her brown eyes and soft mews had them both wrapped around her paws but considering the life they led this was fine, this was more than okay.

Outside their door they had to deal with clans and politics. A shinobi world attempting to fix itself and the world around them. They had to be unified and strong and it was harder than he had thought it would be. From the moment he set foot in the Hokage Tower until he got home Naruto was never left alone with his thoughts. He had work to do and the work was hard. All Sashy wanted from him was food and cuddles, it was more than worth it. It was everything that he never thought he could have and he shared that with Kakashi.

There was nothing he liked better than sitting in bed with Kakashi after a long day. Even better if they had some stormy weather. He liked to sit between Kakashi’s legs in their bed his back to Kakashi’s chest their hands intertwined and Sashy either next tot them or on Naruto’s lap. To feel Kakashi’s heat and his breathing as the rain poured outside. He liked the feeling. He felt safe, he felt calm and most importantly he felt loved. He was with his family and that was what was important.

Kakashi was his most important persona and right now together they were a family while most would not see it or would not believe it. Outside moving in together they really had not changed. Naruto teased him and called him sensei sometimes. Kakashi was still his troll dork self and they were not hiding what they were. Just that showing outward affection like a civie was not the shinobi way. They had their own ways of communication and showing affection outside.

Kakashi’s hand would brush his sometimes. Sometimes they stood closer together to show the other support. Sometimes Naruto looked up and saw Kakashi watching him with a softness in his eyes and he felt his stomach melt from the look. Sometimes it was little things like that.

That was what mattered in the end for him. He buried his face in Sashy’s fur and laughed at he wiggling in response. He wanted to fall on the couch and cuddle her until Kakashi’s return but he greatly wanted food and a bath first and he bet that Sashy’s bowl would need refilling after such a long day by herself. So while he loved the soft cat in his arms he knew he had to let her down.

Not that she would appreciate that too much. She liked being carried around now. Naruto and Kakashi had truly spoilt her. This told him they were not ready to look into adoption just yet. Between the two of them Konoha would have the strongest brattiest kid in about five generations including Tsunade baa-chan and they just saved the world you know? Let the village have a rest for now.

Sashy was allowed to wiggle and land softly onto the floor and Naruto followed her soft body towards the kitchen with a smile on his face the entire way. The way her fur bounced and flowed she was adorable to see in motion. Especially with her short legs that helped her go nowhere fast. He sniggered as grabbed the tea leaves Kakashi liked to drink when he got home. He would make something for all of them and wait for him.

Being alone was not bad sometimes. Especially when you had someone coming back to you eventually. A few days were fine a few hours too. Once Naruto knew Kakashi was coming back to him he would wait no matter how long it took.

X

Kakashi liked coming home, he enjoyed after a long’s day work of no slacking to come to the apartment he shared with Naruto and leave the outside world and its troubles outside his door. He loved to see his apartment door and the name signs on it. He felt so light and free just by seeing it. There was no words to describe the feeling in his chest when he came home.

No way to explain the amusement as Sashy when she came to greet him either. Kakashi chuckled to himself as he striped off his jacket and shoes when he spotted a flash of ginger in the hall ahead. Her little short legs made her running even more hilarious. She wiggled and bounced on her way to him, plenty of it was fur but he was well aware that it was fat too. But who cared about that? The vet said she was healthy and in a time of peace what was wrong with indulgence?

He knelt and allowed her to press her head against his. He had to move his head up to avoid getting hit with the rest of her body and tail but he was aware of her feelings. They were nice and she was theirs. His and Naruto’s part of their wonderful domestic life.

Kakashi could smell rice and salmon cooking as he got to his feet. Sashy wiggled at his feet before she leapt up for him to catch her. He allowed her to settle behind his head and mostly on his shoulder as he padded down the hallway to where Naruto was.

Bare chested, shorts low on his hips and a look of concentration on his face, Naruto stood by the stove. Love bloomed so strongly in his heart Kakashi had to duck his head away to avoid looking at him head on. They had been together for a while but it still felt new and it was just as strong as the moment he had realized his feelings. He had the feeling that it would never change and he had no problem with that.

Naruto had saved him, rescued him and he was still doing that everyday and he was grateful for that. But Kakashi got to save him too. Got to rescue him too and that was what was important to Kakashi. He had always been watching, always been caring and while he had buried most his true feelings and thoughts on the matter Naruto was splendid at digging those thing up.

Kakashi could not take his eyes away. He did not want to. His arm drifted behind his head to support the loudly purring Sashy as he watched Naruto cook. Coming home to this filled his heart with glee. Having someone to come home to never failed to make his heart skip. Having someone of your own to share your life with and to share their life with was honestly something else. Kakashi doubted he would ever cease marvelling over it.

“Hey.” Naruto had turned to watch him. “Welcome back.” He smiled before he flipped the fish over in the pan. “You’re early did Baa-chan rope in Shikamaru after all?”

“Something like that.” Kakashi padded over to Naruto to kiss his cheek. That was not enough so he hugged Naruto from behind, savoured his warmth before he kissed his neck. “She’s decided that tomorrow is another day.”

“We’ve been saying that from the beginning.” Kakashi reached past Naruto to switch off the rice cooker before Naruto could do it. “She isn’t wrong though.” He sighed as he relaxed in his arms. “Missed you today.”

“Me too.” Kakashi smiled as Sashy’s purring got louder. “It’s good to be back with you, let’s stay in tonight.”

“When exactly do we ever go out?” Naruto teased as he began to plate the fish. “That isn’t a bad thing though. Me, you and Sashy I don’t mind having dinner with family.” Those simple words set Kakashi’s heart ablaze and he had to tuck his head into the crook of Naruto’s neck to breathe. That he could unravel him so easily even after all this time. What a man he had fallen for, he would not have it any other way.

X

No wiggling body greeted him at the door but Kakashi knew where they were anyway. He saw Naruto’s shoes tucked to one side and his Jounin jacket was hung up. Kakashi’s jacket and shoes went the same way as Naruto’s as he walked to look for his cat and his lover.

He found them quickly enough and the sight of them made his heart swell. Naruto was asleep on the couch with Sashy curled up in his arms on his chest. Naruto looked so at peace in just his short pants he wore when home.

It was nice to have this to come back to. Better than he had ever dreamed it could be for someone like him. Naruto was full of surprises. When he knelt by the two on the couch Sashy stirred a bit. A soft little trumpet noise as her ears perked up but her nose remained resting against Naruto’s throat. Kakashi gently stroked her exposed fur and smiled at how she purred and cuddled closer to Naruto.

Rest was important too so he stroked Sashy back to a quiet rest before he moved up to press a kiss to Naruto’s forehead. He had just gotten back up to his feet when arms shot around his neck to pull him down. He caught his balance quick enough before nay real harm but found himself over Naruto blinking down at the blue eyes that were staring up at him with amusement. “Hi.” Naruto smiled. Sashy mewed loudly between them before she treated them both with a tail to the face. They snorted together as Sashy wiggled down and away to pad away on her short legs. “Welcome home.”

“Same to you.” Kakashi smiled as he lowered himself so he was lying on Naruto. “It’s good to be back.”

“You can say that again.” Naruto smiled. “Missed you, let’s stay in tonight.”

“When don’t we?” Kakashi laughed before he lowered his head. Naruto’s soft kiss was everything he had been needing since they had parted ways in the morning. Lips and tongue and an acceptance in their bodies, he felt himself drift as he kissed Naruto and could only be happy about it. This simple life was the best.

 


End file.
